Ten in Tokyo That Night
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: The hunters and the hunted. The demons and the children. One night, they were all under the dim lights of a hungry Tokyo.
1. Hikora

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #009 – drabble collection with 10 times 100 word drabbles.

* * *

**Ten in Tokyo That Night  
1\. Hikora**

_The young boy who plays the game to find his missing sister - Wikipedia_

* * *

He will find his sister.

That is why he plays. Why he wears a mask and runs into the dark of Tokyo city. Why he presses on, despite the shadows of fears, the screams of already taken souls. Why he won't turn back, even though he knows he walks towards his doom.

And it's an important enough reason to him, to forsake even his life: that dear little sister of his. Enough for him to dive into the heart of cruel Tokyo and risk becoming its light – one of its many lights.

If there's a chance to find his sister…


	2. Oshira-sama

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #009 – drabble collection with 10 times 100 word drabbles.

* * *

**Ten in Tokyo That Night  
2\. Oshira-sama**

_A nine-tailed fox who is the leader of the demons. It possesses the last child who wins the game of "Otokoyo", and wears a fox mask that changes into an oni mask that the person who is "it" wears. In the beginning of the film, it possessed Sorincha (who apparently won the game before Hikora), and in the end, it possessed Hikora after he won the game. – Wikipedia_

* * *

Of course, not even the winner can escape. The illusion of winning is a grand one though, for whatever reason. And it is entertaining to watch them all play out the last moments of their lives, deciding whose will to win is greater, who will take on his mask.

Sometimes, he knows the moment they walk in, like this time. He knows it will be the boy called Hikora: the boy searching so desperately for the sister this demon had already won. But it would be an entertaining dance, wearing her body and his mask and catching the other boy…


	3. Yaimao

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #009 – drabble collection with 10 times 100 word drabbles.

* * *

**Ten in Tokyo That Night  
3\. Yaimao**

_Hikora's best friend who plays the game to lend a hand in finding Sorincha – Wikipedia_

* * *

He was always going to protect Hikora and Sorincha. But Sorincha slipped from his grasp like sand. So he would help Hikora find Sorincha…and protect Hikora still.

Those were grand ideals, in the end, and though the heart of Tokyo struck its symphony of fear in him like it did with all those other children, he went on. He followed Hikora, always followed Hikora, so he could protect him. So they could find Sorincha together.

And when the demons came after them, he fought. He fought hard to protect their lives, their hope. And he was the last to fall.


	4. Kotori

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #009 – drabble collection with 10 times 100 word drabbles.

* * *

**Ten in Tokyo That Night  
4\. Kotori**

_A spider-like demon with eight arms. Captures Yaimao – Wikipedia_

* * *

She is a hungry but lazy demon, and though she has many legs, she prefers using them to grasp her prey rather than to hunt them.

And she doesn't have to chase her prey either, because they're usually so exhausted after running so far from her comrades that they're easy to catch. Sometimes they're even kind enough to let down her guard. But, of course, she has to let one of them go free because the game needs a winner.

And sometimes she has to go hungry because there's only one child left, and of course they belong to Oshira-sama.


	5. Noshiga

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #009 – drabble collection with 10 times 100 word drabbles.

* * *

**Ten in Tokyo That Night  
5\. Noshiga**

_The leader of his little gang who claims is not afraid of demons – Wikipedia_

* * *

Noshiga thinks it's a great opportunity, when he hears two boys are going to go in to Tokyo. He is scared, though he tells everyone otherwise, and with more people, he'll be safer. And he'll look even better too, when he walks back out again claiming he saved those guys frozen in in fear.

But he underestimates the demons. He can't hide his fear of them for long, or deny it when he feels fluid seep into his pants and that tell tale smell waft up.

He said he wasn't afraid of demons, but it was hard not to be.


	6. Chitori

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #009 – drabble collection with 10 times 100 word drabbles.

* * *

**Ten in Tokyo That Night  
6\. Chitori**

_A horned komainu demon that wears a tarp over its back. Captures Noshiga – Wikipedia_

* * *

He's not the most frightening demon of the lot, but he likes he fun more than some of the others. He particularly likes scaring the pants off those ones pretending they're so brave. The smell of fear they give off…and they keep giving off, because they're too proud to admit they're scared and just run away…

But it's disappointing when they di run away. And they're always easy to catch. Running and tripping over themselves once their resolve breaks and their pride follows. Leaking that delicious smell everywhere so it'll fade all too soon.

But it's fun while it lasts.


	7. Tachiji and Suku

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #009 – drabble collection with 10 times 100 word drabbles.

* * *

**Ten in Tokyo That Night  
7\. Tachiji and Suku**

_Tachiji – One of the members in Noshiga's gang. He has blond hair and wears glasses  
Suku – Another member of Noshiga's gang. He is short and has a large, red scarf. – Wikipedia_

* * *

They didn't want to come. Not at all, but they want to displease Noshiga even more and so they suck it up and come. But they're not brave – or pretending to be brave like the leader who led them there. They're just a couple of scared boys who never wanted to be there in the first place.

And they're the first to run away, to flee into the darkness with the demons on their tails. They're the first to stumble and fall. And all they can think about is that they don't want to be there.

But they are there.


	8. Kimotori

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #009 – drabble collection with 10 times 100 word drabbles.

* * *

**Ten in Tokyo That Night  
8\. Kimotori**

_A three-armed, four-legged, red humanoid demon that holds a mechanical wheel on its back. Captures Tachiji, and then Suku – Wikipedia_

* * *

He's a greedy, hungry little thing. He's always one of the first to jump into the action and pick our one or two before the others move. He's fast, and he can grab more than one at once. And he likes running too.

It's fun to chase his prey, but it's far more fun to eat. Especially when it's always the same story: the first couple who break away from the flock, to get picked off one by one before the others follow. He takes the ones that go first. Sometimes he manages to swipe extras, but he's guaranteed one.


	9. Immu and Yanku

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #009 – drabble collection with 10 times 100 word drabbles.

* * *

**Ten in Tokyo That Night  
9\. Immu and Yanku**

_Twin brothers with a dark past. Their reason for playing is a mystery – Wikipedia_

* * *

They're a pair of mysterious twins, and whatever reason they play, it's something they alone know. But that's fine with them. They don't play with the others for any reason in particular, except the game of Otokoyo requires a certain number of players to enter. They're fine on their own. They don't need anyone else. Just themselves.

And they don't care about the others either. They can't, because that'll just slow them down, get them involved – and get others involved in their affairs. They don't want that. They have their reasons for entering Tokyo. Reasons they need to see through.


	10. Aburatori

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, Section B prompt #009 – drabble collection with 10 times 100 word drabbles.

* * *

**Ten in Tokyo That Night  
10\. Aburatori**

_The twin child-like demons. One is sitting on a menacing-looking cart, while the other pulls it. Captures both Inmu and Yanku – Wikipedia_

* * *

They're twins as well and they don't like to split up, sometimes they have to share. Sometimes there's only one child between them because the others have been mean and taken them all – or the children have gotten too far ahead. The cart only goes so far into Tokyo after all. They don't have infinite space.

But they get lucky this time, because the children are twins as well. One for each of them. Because they won't split up. That's something the Aburatori share in common with this particular bout of prey. Just like they don't mind sharing their prey.


End file.
